


she lives in my lap

by munna



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Light Bondage, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/munna/pseuds/munna
Summary: nadia gives her magician a well deserved reward (nadia/fan apprentice)





	she lives in my lap

**Author's Note:**

> first thing ive written in years and first contribution ive made to this fandom so ofc its porn. featuring nadia (light of my life) and my fan apprentice paloma.

Paloma strains against the silk ropes binding her wrists to the headboard, testing their give.

“Do you like your new restraints?” Nadia gives an mischievous smile, trailing a finger down Paloma’s arm.

Paloma can’t help the lopsided grin that spreads across her face in return, leaning into Nadia’s touch when her hand moves to her cheek. “You spoil me so.”

“Do you not deserve to be spoiled?” Nadia takes her face in both hands, kissing her softly. “You do so much for me already, I believe it’s only right to return the favor.”

“Well—mmmf..” The magician’s words melt into a moan as Nadia reaches a hand down to palm her through her underwear.

“Ah ah. I’ll hear nothing to the contrary—I’m afraid I’m very firm on this matter.”

Paloma opens her mouth to protest again, but is cut off when Nadia kisses her once more, deeply this time, as she pulls Paloma’s panties aside to rub two fingers against her clit.

Nadia catches Paloma’s bottom lip between her teeth, pulling, before breaking the kiss. “You may be as loud as you wish tonight,” she says, “but only on the condition that you must tell me when you’re close.”

Paloma nods, breathless. Nadia smiles, pressing an almost chaste kiss to the corner of her mouth before moving to her neck, humming when Paloma moans as she pushes a finger into her.

Nadia slowly makes her way down Paloma’s body, caressing and teasing as the magician arches into her hand.

She smirks as Paloma keens loudly when she finally takes her in her mouth, three long fingers curling inside her.

“Oh, Nadi..“ Paloma’s voice is like a whisper.

“Are you close?”

Paloma nods, her hips moving erratically against Nadia. “Yes, yes...I’m so close, I’m gonna come, I’m—“

With that Nadia withdraws completely, away from Paloma and off the bed.

Paloma cries out, eyes flying out, looking distraught and confused. “Why did you stop?”

Nadia smiles darkly and leans against the bedpost. “I believe I said you could be as loud as you wanted; not that you could come.” The look of sheer betrayal on Paloma’s face draws a laugh from the countess.

“ _Yet_.” She adds, reaching out to place a comforting hand on Paloma’s knee.

Nadia leans forward to slowly trace her fingers up Paloma’s legs, finally coming to rest on her inner thighs, her breath hitching as the countess forces them apart.

“Let us see how many times I can take you to the edge before you break, hm?”

  
The answer, apparently, is four. Paloma is near tears when she finally begs, “Nadia, I need, I can’t..”

Nadia drags her tongue across Paloma’s folds before pulling back, tutting. “Now _that_ just won't do.” She spreads her hands against Paloma’s hips, holding her still. “How do we ask when we want something?”

Paloma slowly cracks open her eyes to meet Nadia’s patient gaze. She licks her lips before speaking, her voice trembling.

“ _Please_ Nadia...may I come?”

The countess smiles indulgently before moving back down between Paloma’s legs, sucking hard on her clit.

Paloma comes with a sob, pulling against her binds as she curls in on herself, legs closing around Nadia’s head.

Nadia uses one hand to hold her hips down, the other curled deep inside her, working Paloma through her orgasm until her movements slow and then still. When Nadia finally releases her with a gentle kiss to her hipbone, Paloma nudges her weakly, trying to pull her up by the leg wound loosely around her waist.

“Untie me please,” Paloma asks, voice hoarse. “I need you.”

“Of course darling.” Nadia detangles herself from Paloma limbs, moving to the side of the bed to make quick work of the rope around her lover’s wrists.

Paloma immediately reaches out to her, Nadia wrapping her arms around her waist and drawing Paloma’s head to rest in the crook of her neck.

“You did so, so well my dear.” Paloma hums when Nadia presses a kiss to the crown of her head. “How do you feel?”

“Mmmf.” Paloma simply mumbles, making Nadia laughs as she draws Paloma closer.

“Shall I take that to mean ‘good’?”

“Better than good.” Paloma pulls back just a little, looking at Nadia with sleepy eyes. “Thank you.”

Nadia smiles softly and kisses Paloma’s bruised lips. “You’re quite welcome love.”

They stay like that for a while, wrapped around each other and exchanging soft kisses and sweet pillow talk, until exhaustion wins out and they fall asleep with Paloma’s head cradled against Nadia’s chest. 


End file.
